Namibia (R2R)
The Feminist Union of Communist–Internationalist Namibia (German: Feministische Vereinigung des Kommunistisch–Internationalistischen Namibia), also known as Feminist Namibia, Namibia, and FUCIN, is a fourth-wave feminist socialist state in Africa founded and led by Omega124 in Roll II Rule. Originally established in R2R's inspiring game, Roll to Dodge: Ludicrous Edition following a coup against christos200, Namibia became target for NATO intervention and a subsequent rebellion by SouthernKing, both of which were repulsed. After Omega's in-game avatar was warped to New York by the CubeCannon, she instigated an uprising in New York State against the Trump administration that snowballed into a second civil war, and eventually direct intervention by Namibia to thwart the Eternal Kingdom of New China. Namibia began Roll II Rule with its foothold in New York and the New England states, which it used as a springboard to invade Fascist America. Pregame history Omega124 joined Roll to Dodge: Ludicrous Edition's fourth round on Turn 86 at the same time as christos200, who initialized as dictator of Hellenic Namibia, a loose allusion to his country in Multipolarity 3. Omega immediately travelled to Namibia and revitalized the All People's Party, agitating for the ousting of christos before the country went bankrupt. The government dispatched paramilitaries to break up the protest, sparking a brief fight and Omega's acquisition of several weapons, and the town soon erupted into a full-scale riot. The army attempted to retake the town by force, only to be routed, and christos was eliminated on Turn 94 due to inactivity. Omega subsequently declared the founding of the Feminist Union of Communist Internationalist Nambia. Civil war Omega's declaration that Namibia would "bury the world" in revolution was met with derision at the United Nations, triggering an antisocialist propaganda backlash and an invasion by NATO, which mistook the Namibians for allies of hoplitejoe's Socialist Rhinos whose own invasion had only recently been thwarted. The situation was further complicated by SouthernKing, who penetrated the border with an army of sneks on Turn 95 and proceeded to organize a counter-rebellion, which was endorsed by NATO and began receiving arms and equipment on Turn 97. The result was a "Great Patriotic War" made more chaotic by SouthernKing's accidental summoning of eldritch abominations from Mobius: Total Chaos. Despite Omega's personal command of the front and the employ of Blackwater to bolster the army, she was unable to dislodge the NATO expedition; only after asking "pretty pwease" if they would leave as a birthday gift did the campaign abruptly terminate on Turn 105, partly so NATO wouldn't have to deal with the hentaibeasts. While Omega failed to extract anything more than a white peace, NATO agreed to cease aid to SouthernKing. The government's subsequent shift toward militant feminism provoked a split in the party, with APP "moderates" reorganizing as an opposition group and Omega's clique rebranding as the Venus Party. Omega proceeded to launch an ideological purge, violently cracking down on the APP; what few members that avoided immediate arrest joined SouthernKing in a last-ditch storming of Windhoek and a fight between Omega, her security detail, SouthernKing, Momiji Inubashiri, and SK's sneks. SK was quickly cut down, and Momiji was overpowered by the guards, ending the civil war on Turn 113 and leaving Omega in control of a one-party state. Postwar restructuring With a return to peace, Omega launched several infrastructure and industrial ventures to prepare the country for future conflicts, chief among them a national highway project similar to the US Interstate system so that the army would be able to rapidly redeploy during future invasions. This was accompanied by a diplomatic mission to China that secured fiscal investments and licensing of military equipment. Less successfully, Omega attempted to bootstrap a national aerospace industry to support a cutting-edge stealth fighter design that led to catastrophic mismanagement and violent suppression of worker dissent. Following the nationalization of the company to prevent JoanK from profiting off subcontracting, Namibia nationalized all foreign assets in the country; this provoked international backlash and economic sanctions by the UN beginning Turn 123. Omega retaliated by establishing a national bank that engaged in extensive money-laundering schemes to recoup financial losses. Following Omega's action to update the game's timeline to 2016, Namibia received an influx of refugee women fleeing the misogyny of the Trump administration. That same turn, Omega was teleported to the United States; she travelled to UN headquarters in New York and successfully petitioned a repeal of the sanctions in order to combat the emergent Eternal Kingdom. American intervention On Turn 132, Omega journeyed to Albany to incite revolution at the same time Trump was giving a tour; a brief skirmish with the security detail forced Trump to flee the town. She subsequently held her own parade, inspiring disillusioned workers to organize into a guerrilla group dubbed the Bluecapes. When the government launched an aerial counterattack, Omega managed to steal an F-14 fighter, gunning down the squadron before launching a solo flight to bomb the White House that threw the chain of command into disarray. Awed by the bravado, the Bluecapes proceeded to wrest control of New York State and pledge allegiance to Namibia. Further offensives stalled as Omega was CubeCannoned back to Africa and struggled to return. The Bluecapes were themselves displaced on Turn 148, allowing Trump to retake New York. However, they soon returned to the continent and, exploiting the government's singular attention on New York, couped Maine before launching a countercampaign, decisively routing government forces from New England and reclaiming the state. Following the declaration of a new Great Patriotic War against both America and the Eternal Kingdom, the Bluecapes launched an offensive into the Rust Belt on Turn 164, but were thwarted by a rival conquest led by Scott Walker of Wisconsin. Struggle against the Eternal Kingdom Namibia attempted to support Mongolia during the EKNC invasion through Blackwater, which aided in defence of the capital until Ulaanbaatar was encircled and overrun on Turn 163. It also provided direct aid to Cuba after Ted Cruz led an American defection, and volunteer irregulars participated in the South African front. Omega's attempt to return to America by boat was scuttled when the ship was boarded by the Eternal Kingdom's Somali cell on Turn 166 and the passengers detained at headquarters. She was subsequently taken to the Ghost Writer's personal quarters, and after several failed escape attempts resigned to duel him, ultimately defeating him with the help of CivCube and a hyena clan. Battle against King George Omega returned to America Turn 186, retaking frontline command to conquer Pennsylvania and win the peaceful defection of New Jersey. With rebel forces closing on Washington, D.C., Omega issued a public challenge to King George for a one-on-one fight, provoking an EKNC salient toward the city. She began charging a Spirit Bomb on Turn 191 and called for reinforcements, receiving an expedition of army regulars and every NPC present in Namibia at the time. Following two failed attempts to preemptively nuke the Namibians, George arrived in person and the battle commenced Turn 196. By Turn 202 the Namibian expedition had fought off the Monarchist army, allowing all forces to concentrate on the Mad King. Omega unleashed the Spirit Bomb the next turn, halving George's health. In a last-ditch attempt to turn the tide, George launched a nuclear salvo, but all missiles were intercepted; Omega proceeded to channel the powers of the assembled heroes into a final attack, striking down the Mad King on Turn 207. Further ventures In response to repeated nuclear attacks, Omega attempted to resurrect the Reagan-era "Star Wars" SDI shield, but the project was a bust and plunged Namibia into a 600-billion-dollar debt. Namibia continued its expansion through the effectively defunct Trumpnik USA, securing Ohio and the remains of the Eastern Seaboard. The Eternal Kingdom finally collapsed with the death of Christos Xinjiang on Turn 216, and Namibian-held states were formally incorporated into the country. External links * Namibian game stats Category:African countries Category:North American countries Category:German-speaking countries and territories Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Countries in R2R Category:R2R